Many biological questions require the study of transgenic or gene knockout mice. In cancer research, genetically modifier mice are indispensable. This shared resource seeks to provide Oregon Cancer Center member services which generate transgenic or gene targeted mice in a reliable, scientifically well designed and economical manner. Activities of this shared resource have been facilitated by the recruitment to OHSU of Dr. Manfred Baetscher as the new director. Under Dr. Baetscher direction during the last years, transgenic and gene knock out research at OHSU has undergone a substantial development. A Howard Hughes Medical Institute grant for infrastructure development has supported the renovation of a 1200 square foot laboratory space within the SPF-mouse colony for the use of the facility. From 1997 to 1998 the number of transgenic projects has increased by 300%. During 1998 a total of 40 projects were initiated. A number of these projects have been successfully completed and others are still in progress. The most important accomplishment has been establishing the gene knockout service with a high frequency of germ line transmission. The Transgenic/Gene Knockout Shared Resource has been successful at providing OCC members with high quality transgenic and gene knock out animals at reasonable cost.